Everything Must Come to an End
by A Diamond In Progress
Summary: Mew has always been the goddess of everything; she's seen things that no other Pokémon has seen. That is until Arceus shows up, claiming Himself as the god of all things. Though Arceus has shown Mew kindness, she doesn't believe a word he says. There has to be an ulterior motive, right? Rated T for violence.


**Special thanks to those who beta read this fanfiction: Pocket Pony, Cottonmouth25, benboy6666, and PyschoMac2**

**Disclaimer: I neither own Pokémon nor the creatures.**

* * *

"Anger is an acid that can do more harm to the vessel in which it is stored than to anything on which it is poured." -Mark Twain

The sounds of a battle ran through the air: claws raking soft flesh, the sounds of snapping teeth, fire crackling on the ground, throwing the shadows of the enemies everywhere, making them more gruesome than usual. Blood caked the dirt and bodies were strewn around the battlefield; some had gaping wounds, and others didn't seem to have any visible wounds, they looked like they were just resting. The sun's light fell down on the two armies, almost putting a spotlight on them. The ones who were still alive looked like they were locked in a deadly dance; yellow and green mixed with red and blue, each color swirling into the other.

In the center of the battlefield, a tall orange dragon was battling against a heavily scarred yellow mouse. Fire flickered in the Charizard's mouth, as he swiped his tail, catching the yellow Pokémon off-guard. As the Raichu fell backwards, he swiped his forked tail along the ground, causing a cloud of dirt to lazily fly up, shielding the electric type. The dust disappeared as a red circle appeared in the middle, a Flamethrower shooting through the dust cloud, and narrowly missing the Raichu.

The large orange Pokémon let out a growl, as he saw the Raichu zipping along the ground, ramming into his diaphragm. As soon as the Charizard doubled over, letting his guard down, the Raichu let loose his Thunderbolt. The streak of lightning flew straight into the fire type's chest, causing him to have a spasm; his arms and legs shook as the jolt of electricity coursed through his veins. Dust flew in the air, as the Charizard fell backwards; his usual light orange and yellow skin now a dark and light brown. The smell of burnt flesh drifted through the air, wiping away the few tints of fresh air the field had still tried to hold onto.

It had been a quick battle, though the Raichu wasn't too surprised about that; his opponent had looked like one of the new trainees, they always seemed to go after opponents whom were more adapt to battling. He couldn't help but feel a little sad that his opponent had been so weak. Shaking his head, the Raichu whirled around and dove back into the swirling mess of bodies, leaving the newly evolved Charizard's dead body to be food for the Spinaraks.

As the battle drew on, a figure stopped on a ridge of rocks, overlooking the scene. Their eyes focused on the Charizard's body, a disappointed frown appeared. Their thin pink tail lashed against the ground, as their eyes flew up towards the sky. The clouds had started to cover the sun, casting everything in shadows. Though the two groups didn't notice; the sun's disappearance amplified their need to end the battle. Now the red liquid appeared more than usual; it flew across the air and landed on Pokémon's bodies, almost coating them in it. The armies seemed to slowly thin down, bodies slowly piling on top of one another.

The figure turned their attention back to the battle, their blue eyes narrowing thoughtfully. The white souls of the Pokémon slowly were drawn from their now cold and dead husks of a body, and towards the warm and beating body of the figure. As they grew closer to the figure, the souls seemed to hesitate, now feeling a little frightened as to what they saw; though the need for a living body won over their reluctance. They snuggled up to the figure, as would a little child to their mother, a collective sigh of pleasure from the heat the figure emitted appearing.

A tender smile took control of the figure's face, as they petted the souls, sending them to the afterlife. The tender smile seemed to make the otherwise ugly scar, which crossed over the figure's right eye, into something softer. The collective white light the souls had created slowly diminished, as they slowly left, plunging the figure into the dull light the sun managed to sneak by through the clouds.

As the last soul left, a bright light formed behind the figure, and outstepped a white centaur like Pokémon. Their red eyes fell upon the pink creature, and a grin appeared. "Looks like you took care of things, Mew." The god of all gods' voice floated around in Mew's brain, almost in a taunting voice.

The pink Pokémon twitched a little at the sound of His voice, though didn't give Him the satisfaction of it and remained with her back towards Him. "Arceus, I didn't expect you to come here," she said, her usual jingly and happy voice now a flat one.

Arceus let out a snort, a very un-god-like thing to do. The noise startled Mew and without thinking, she turned her head to look at Him, trying to see His expression. Instead of the normal taunting smile, a kind smile had appeared on the white Pokémon's face. "These Pokémon are part of my flock as well," He reminded her gently, taking a tentative step forward.

Her eyes hardened once more, not seeming to take a liking to what He said, and she turned her back to Him once more. "Don't remind me."

Though He was her Creator, her voice held a tone which stopped Arceus in His tracks. If an outsider would have seen this conversation going on, they would have laughed; a tiny pink Pokémon talking down to a much taller Pokémon whom could easily take her down. Silence fell upon the two; one of them looked quite content with the silence, thinking that the silence had meant that they had won, the other looking quite hesitant to say anything else.

Finally, the white Pokémon broke the silence, asking, "What was this one all about?" He nodded towards the now silent battle field. Mew sighed and shook her head, all irritation lost.

"The grass and water clans, as you should know, have been one of the gentler ones, and likewise, the electric and the fire clans have been the fiercest. It seems like the fire and electric types had a falling out; apparently, one sister of Your covenant fell in love with one of the brothers of my covenant. Both leaders claimed that the other had tried to sabotage their clan; brothers and sisters are much revered for their connection to us. The two clans managed to rope in the grass and water clans, saying that they could get more land." The small, pink Pokémon gestured a hand towards the field, a look of defeat on her face. "I'm guessing You know what happened next."

"How many are dead?" Arceus asked, a hint of demand in His voice.

Mew's shoulders seemed to sag, as she pressed her hand to her forehead. "Too many," she said, her voice hoarse with grief. "And it's still not over…"

Arceus shook His head in disbelief; how could these creatures throw away their lives for a petty thing like this? "If only we could help," the centaur like Pokémon muttered, His eyes locked on the battle.

"I doubt that they would listen to reason; anger can make Pokémon do stupid things," Mew replied.

Arceus frowned. "As much as it pains me, I agree with you; we can't have any more lives taken." He sighed, as He continued, "All we can do, is go back to our temples; they will need our guidance." After He was done talking, Arceus turned around towards the portal, and was about to step through when He saw that Mew hadn't moved from her spot. "You coming?" He asked, tilting his head.

Mew shook her head, not bothering to grace Him by looking in His eyes. "I'll be there soon; I just need to make sure that every soul is gone," she lied. Arceus shrugged, and without another glance behind Him, the white Pokémon disappeared into a blinding flash of light, leaving her to her thoughts.

As soon as He disappeared, Mew's calm façade- or as calm as she could have mustered- instantly crumbled away, leaving her hollow and raw. How dare He show up, how dare He pretend to actually care about the others; He neither was around when the First War started nor had He been around when a simple ghost type had almost awaken Groudon. It honestly seemed like the "new" god had appeared out of nowhere. Mew closed her eyes, welcoming the anger, allowing it to flood through her veins. The anger was what let her wake up in the morning, knowing that one day, she would get even.


End file.
